


apat promps that I don't think have enough content to be their own thing

by Anonymous



Series: another prompt about tommy... [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective, Overprotective Phil Watson, Overprotective Technoblade, Overprotective Wilbur Soot, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere, most of these are tommy w/ either wil or techno but phils there sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: these are prompts apart of the apat series that i just didn't think had enough stuff to make them their own prompt, so im putting them here for you guys to enjoy/use
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: another prompt about tommy... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046566
Comments: 100
Kudos: 354
Collections: anonymous





	1. Intro

just a lil intro thing

yea these are prompts that i thoughts of that i didn't think had enough stuff to make them their own thing. im glad you guys have been enjoying my ideas so i wanted to share a couple more with you

i might also try writing a couple oneshots to go here but im not the best writer so they may be bad

i hope you guys like these!

btw you can call me Another if you want, and i use they/them pronouns

hope you enjoy!

btw all of these prompts are free to use and change however you'd like! im excited to see what you do with them!


	2. Classic (Platonic) Yandere Schoolboy Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yandere as in basically the same thing but also ~murder~

So Wilbur acts like Tommys big brother, right?

They met when Tommy was in like 7th grade and Wilbur was 9th, Tommy was taking a tour of the highschool (I had a tour of my HS when I was in 7th, so its NORMAL, I kno most people have a tour in 8th tho). Wilbur volunteered to be one of the tour guides and got immediately attached to this kid, and Wilbur basically let the other people in his tour group show everyone around while he and Tommy kinda just fucked around in the bg.

So obviously they kept in contact after this and became a lot closer over time. They hung out a lot, sometimes with their friends but mostly on their own. Wilbur would help Tommy with his homework and essentially take a mentor role for him.

Lil bg for this Tommy, his parents aren’t home a lot. Like they go on a lot of business trips or just general vacations and leave Tommy alone at the house A LOT. Essentially pretty neglectful. They miss his birthdays and big events such as graduations or soccer games (Tommy also plays soccer here it’s basically one of those high school aus). Once Tommy meets Wilbur, he feels extremely comfortable with him and opens up to him about his problems with his family, which he's only done with Tubbo before. Wilbur starts coming over to Tommy's house whenever his parents leave to keep him company and to cheer him up a bit. He also comes to all of Tommy's games and events, and celebrates his birthday with him. Basically filling in the family role that Tommy lacks. 

When Tommy becomes a Freshman Wilbur is overjoyed. He thinks this means that they’ll spend more time together, but its actually the opposite. Tommy meets some new people in the high school soccer team (Dream, George, Sapnap, Karl, Big Q, Ponk, Punz, y'know the gang from the high school au stuff), and they become incredibly close. Now Tommy’s hanging out w/ them like all of the time and is spending less and less time with Wilbur.

Wilbur gets extremely jealous, especially when Dream starts treating Tommy like a younger brother. The obvious answer? Murder.

One by one the soccer team start getting into mysterious “accidents” that end in their unfortunate demise, but their deaths only seem to bring Tommy closer with the others still alive and not with Wilbur.

Btw Wilbur lives alone in this fic, and doesn’t have a super close relationship with his biological family, which is why he’s so attached to Tommy being his lil bro.

Over this time, in order to supplement the lack of contact he’s having w/ Tommy face to face, Wilbur starts stalking him, basically. He follows him around school, when he’s walking home from school, and sometimes when he’s out with friends. He’s also 100% online stalking him. Tommy has taken up streaming in his free time and Wilbur watches all of them religiously (he’s a part of the notif gang lol). Tommy starts getting extremely paranoid because of this and asks some of the soccer team (i'm just going to call his friend group the soccer team) to walk him home, which only makes Wilbur more pissed off.

This keeps going on until Wilbur can’t take it anymore. He ends up killing Tommy’s parents and kidnapping him when he returns from school. When Tommy wakes up he’s in Wilburs basement. Wilbur tells him that everything can go back to how it used to be now, just the two of them, forever.

This can end with either A:

The police find Tommy and arrest Wilbur

Or B:

Wilbur takes Tommy far away from their town, and the two of them live in some cabin in the woods far away from everyone else.


	3. Classic (Platonic) Yandere Techno in Hypixel

Placing Tommy at like 13-14 for this.

So Techno’s this super famous skywars player. He competes in a bunch of tournaments and has become super popular, with there being rumors that he can never die. One of his fans is Tommy, who really looks up to Techno and comes to all of his tournaments and competitions. Like a complete Techno fanboy.

He meets Techno when he gives him foul flesh for the potato war, and just kinda ends up following Techno everywhere for a while. Like Techno lets him follow him around for a day or so as some kind of repayment, and soon enough it becomes a regular thing. Wherever Techno goes, Tommy will follow. The two are constantly seen together, and more rumors spread around about Technos mysterious “little brother”. Techno never refutes or addresses these claims. 

Techno secretly finds Tommy adorable. Tommy is very easily excitable and has tons of energy, and is usually hoping all over the place. For this reason Techno often relates him to a puppy in his mind.

Tommy starts getting a bit of hate though. People like Phil or Techno’s other friends start telling him that he’s an annoying child who Techno only keeps around so he doesn’t hurt his feelings, and that Techno really just wants nothing to do with him. Tommy tries to brush these off as these people are just being annoyed with him, but he can’t seem to shake the thought that Techno hates him. And even if they were just annoyed with them, he’s upsetting _Technoblade’s Friends_ , who are also some of the most famous people on Hypixel.

It all comes to a head when Tommy gets into a screaming match with one of Techno’s friends. Well, much less a screaming match on Tommys end, but Tommy did something annoying and pissed Techno’s friend off, so now he’s pretty much just yelling at the kid. Tommy runs off and bumps into a man named Dream.

Dream is extremely nice to him, showing way more affection and attention to him than Techno ever has. While Techno normally scoffs at him and ignores him, Dream engages him and laughs with him about the stupidest shit. Dream’s friends are all really nice to him as well, and he finds himself having a somewhat familial bond with them.

When Tommy doesn’t show up to start trailing Techno around the next day, Techno isn’t too bothered. When he doesn’t show up to bother Techno for a week, however, Techno panics. What if Tommy’s sick, or hurt, or kidnapped, or something.

Tommy eventually shows back up with the biggest grin on his face, and starts blabbering on to Techno about someone named Dream. Techno rolls his eyes and falls back into his uncaring persona, relieved that the child has shown back up and is now by his side again. Tommy sees this as Techno’s friends being right, that Techno was _happy_ when he wasn’t there, and that he shouldn't annoy the man as much.

So, Tommy starts spending less time with Techno.

It starts driving Techno mad whenever he doesn’t show up. On days where Tommy isn’t there, he’s all glares and anger, and none of his friends can even get close to him without him lashing out. When Tommy is there, however, his eyes grow soft and he becomes a bit more caring, though he hardly stares at anyone other than Tommy. Techno only seems calm when he can see or talk to Tommy, and a couple of his friends have even found pictures of the boy in Techno’s room, which he usually looks at to calm himself down on days where his ‘puppy’ is missing.

Tommy is still distancing himself, however. He starts missing some of Technos tournaments to go to Dream’s. And “some” eventually turns into “most”, and “most” eventually turns into Tommy only either watching them on TV or not watching them at all. He starts following Dream around like he did Techno, but Dream includes him in stuff far more often than Techno did.

One day, Techno hits complete rock bottom. He’s already had a shit day, losing in a skywars tournament and dropping in potato output. Not seeing Tommy is the final straw, and he ends up searching nearly all of Hypixel for the boy.

When he finds him, Tommys with Dream as usual. He eavesdrops on their conversation, and they’re actually talking about Techno. Tommy’s opening up to Dream about how harshly Techno’s friends would treat him when they used to hang out, and how he felt like Techno just didn’t want him around. Dream is being sympathetic, and promises to Tommy that he would never make him feel like that, before affectionately calling Tommy his little brother.

And boy, is Techno _pissed_.

He’s _angry_. He's mad at his friends for pushing Tommy away, he’s mad at Dream for taking Tommy away from him, and he’s mad at himself for not showing Tommy the type of attention he so obviously needed. I mean, puppies need love and care, right? 

(Would like to clarify here: puppy is NOT a sexual thing. It’s just an affectionate comparison/nickname that Techno is using here. DO NOT take this as romantic or sexual in any way, that is disgusting)

Techno goes apeshit. He gives into the voice’s cries for blood. First he starts by killing his friends. Everyone who Tommy mentioned in the conversation with Dream has to go. Techno needs his Tommy back, he _needs_ his adoring little fanboy to shower him in love and praise and attention and to _only love Techno_. And in turn, Techno will return that love tenfold. Obviously, the best way to show Tommy that he cares for him is to get rid of the people who hurt him, right?

Next is anyone who will miss Tommy. Deo, Bit, Luke, Tubbo, really anyone who would get in the way of Tommy thinking about Techno.

Finally, the Dream Team. Tommy is horrified by what's happened to his friends. Whoever (or _whatever_ ) killed them seemed absolutely feral. Their deaths were very brutal, like whoever killed them wasn’t even human. Tommy’s cuddled up on the couch with Dream, George, and Sapnap, all of them watching the news and discussing the murders, when they hear a window break somewhere in Dream’s house.

Dream gets up to investigate and lets out a blood curdling scream from the other room. Sapnap rushes in to check on him while George grabs Tommy and the two make a break for further in the house. They run down a hallway and into a bedroom, being spurred on by Sapnaps cries, and George curses himself when the room they enter doesn’t have any windows. He tells Tommy to hide in the closet while he leaves to find an exit or help. A few minutes after George leaves, Tommy hears him scream, and then the house goes quiet.

Footsteps approach the room Tommy’s in, and someone opens the door. Tommy breathes in a sharp gasp and curls further into himself inside the closet. Then, Techno calls out for him.

Tommy instantly rushes out of the closet and into Techno’s arms, shaking like a leaf and sobbing into his chest. Techno clings onto him and sighs contently, pulling him even further into the hug and shushing him to calm him down. Tommy shakily explains what happened and panics when he realizes Techno is covered in blood, asking if he’s hurt anywhere. When he realizes Techno isn’t, he starts to make a couple connections in his brain and wretches away from Techno’s grip, backing away from him.

Techno sees the panicked expression in his gaze and tries to reassure Tommy, telling him that he’d never hurt him, and that everyone else was just in the way. Now that all of the obstacles were gone, things could go back to the way they used to be. Tommy could go back to adoring him.

Tommy’s practically hysterical at this point and curls into a ball on the floor, trying to get as far away from Techno as possible while also being paralized with fear. Techno just sighs again and picks him up, sedating him with a strange weakness potion (basically modified to be a sleeping drug), and Tommy falls asleep in his arms. Techno coos softly down at him, gushing over how cute he is, before bringing him back to his base.

When Tommy wakes up he’s in a grand looking room, on an extremely comfortable bed. It takes him a few moments to realize where he is before he remembers that he’s stayed here before, and that it’s Techno’s house. He’s thrown into a panic as he remembers what happened the previous night, and notes that the room he’s in has no windows and a door that locks from the outside. Techno comes in while he’s mid panic and “comforts” him, holding him close until Tommy stops crying.

Kinda like the Prince Wilbur one, I don’t really see any way I can write about Tommy getting out of this. Techno is an extremely skilled PVPer who literally murdered probably dozens of people to make sure Tommy was isolated enough for him to only have Techno. Techno is also a very private man here, and hardly anyone knows where the “Blood God” even lives. Tommy’s kinda fucked.

Though I guess he could be found out. No matter how mad he might be at him, Techno could never bring himself to hurt Phil, so he probably made it out alive even if he was one of the people talking shit to Tommy. Phil, while being Techno’s friend and not being very fond of Tommy, realizes that his friend isn’t too alright in the head, and comes to the conclusion that Techno probably kidnapped Tommy when the boy isn’t found among one of the victims of the massacre at Dream’s house. He could break into Techno’s house and rescue him.

This prompt kinda went on a lot longer than I thought it would. I guess I could technically make it it’s own thing, but nah. Imma just put it here.


	4. Rich Asshole Brothers

Kinda like in the Prince Wilbur one, Wilbur and Techno are spoiled brats who can get away with almost anything because they’re rich. Phil doesn’t really care what they do as long as they’re alive. He’ll bail them out of anything.

They attend this private school, which Tommy got a soccer scholarship to go to.

Also I kno that I make Tommy’s parents pretty absent in most of these, but that’s bc I can think of really no excuse as to why his parents wouldn’t raise hell to find him if he was kidnapped other than them just being neglectful. Also it’s more reason for SBI to kidnap him so… yea. I have nothing against Tommy’s real parents and this isn’t any kind of speculation it’s just for the prompt.

Wil and Tech think they’re hot shit because they’re the richest people there. Phil kinda owns the town so really they have free reign to do whatever the hell they want. Techno is also the smartest kid in the school, and Wilbur is incredibly popular. They do like everything together.

Everyone else is bowing at their feet to do whatever they want for them, except for Tommy. Tommy doesn’t take shit for them, and that’s what gets them so interested in him in the first place. He’s the only one who isn’t influenced by them in one way or another. They start kind of awkwardly looming around him and following him around the school, mostly because they want to know what's so different about him.

Their looming eventually turns into them just hanging out with Tommy, and they eventually have a sort of sibling relationship. They argue and bicker almost all the time, but they don’t hate each other. Tommy is one of the only people who treat Techno and Wilbur as an equal rather than some untouchable idol. Soon enough, you can hardly catch Tommy without one of the twins by his side. They follow him around like ducklings.

Soon just following isn’t enough. Tommy isn’t giving them enough attention for their liking. They start forcefully taking him over to their house to hang out, and he ends up staying for far longer than he intends to, sometimes staying for days at a time with them pestering and downright forcing him not to leave. He starts to get pretty bad and possessive vibes from him, so he tries to distance himself.

Wilbur and Techno start spamming his phone with hundreds of messages and calls. They desperately try to get back in contact with him but he ignores or runs from them every time he sees them. It turns into kind of a game of hide and seek, with Tommy’s friends as well as himself constantly hiding from Wilbur and Techno. Wilbur and Techno eventually get fed up with this and decide to take more drastic measures to keep Tommy with them.

They kidnap Tommy when he’s walking home from school and take him back to their home, locking him in one of their guest bedrooms. They spend the first few days he’s there cuddling and hardly moving away from his side, telling him that this is his punishment for trying to get away from them. Eventually they have to go back to school, but Tommy has cameras on him at all times, and when they return they’re all over him and smothering him with attention again. Tommy can’t say that it isn’t nice to be loved this much, but he really wants to go home.

Phil pays off the police to keep them form investigating Tommy’s disappearance and go on with their days, and Tommy’s parents hardly give a shit about him in the first place, so his friends are the only ones looking for him. They eventually find him and break him out, but it only ends with bloodshed as Wilbur and Techno’s stalking and obsessiveness gets more extreme to the point of downright murdering his friends to get to Tommy.

Tommy and Tubbo eventually decide to run from the town to escape from the Minecraft twins. It ends with them either:

A: managing to escape and living pretty peaceful lives away from them

Or B: Wilbur and Techno continue to track Tommy down until they find him and bring him back, killing Tubbo to eliminate the possibility of anyone taking their Tommy away from them. Afterall, the Minecraft twins always get what they want.

Comment by Corpse_Slacker that NEEDS to be included because HOLY SHIT I LOVE IT:

“Oh damn, the twins using Tommy's negligent family against him would be interesting.

"We care about you Toms; could they say the same?"

"We'll always be here for you! Isn't that nice? One small, happy family."”


	5. SBI Break: Dream

This one's something that I’ve kinda had floating around in my head since the “Not your time to die” scene during the exile arc. It’s not really an sbi thing like most of the other prompts, but here you go:

Dream hates Tommy. Utterly despises him to his very core. But, when he sees him in the nether about to jump into something that isn’t a cadillac, something in him breaks.

He basically runs towards Tommy and pulls him away from the edge, spewing something about how it isn’t his time to die, and Tommy walks away coldly.

Dream starts to rethink everything after that.

All of the things he originally found annoying about Tommy begin to change in his mind, until all he can see is a scared, broken boy who needs someone to protect him. Everyone else has abandoned him and left him for dead. Dream is all he has left, and Dream will protect him, no matter what.

As the days go on and Tommy’s mental state gets worse and worse, Dream finds that Logstedshire is no longer safe for him. He tells Tommy that he can’t stay in Logsted anymore, as it’s still too close to L’manberg, and he leads Tommy farther away. Tommy, who was hardly getting any visitors in the first place, dejectedly goes with him.

Dream brings Tommy to his house, and Tommy’s a bit confused at first as he doesn’t recognize this place. Then, Dream knocks him out.

Tommy is the only thing Dream has attachment to anymore. Tommy’s his one weakness, and he needs to keep him safe. If that means locking him away from the rest of the world, so be it. Tommy’s chained up in his “bedroom” and isn’t allowed to leave. Dream spends almost all day with him most days, and hardly leaves his house other to keep up appearances.

That’s really all I’ve thought about for this one. The rest of the SMP probably stands up to him to get Tommy back, but this was really more of a random idea I had so it isn’t too fleshed out. That’s why it’s in this book and not it’s own thing lol.


	6. My own Mafia thing, really more of a half-baked idea

A lot of people have been making these types of stories but with sbi being a mafia family. And by a lot I mean two, but still. If you want a link to the stories I’ve found just comment I will reply I promise.

There are two big mafia’s that run the town of Minecraft. One is the Sleepy Mafia, which is actually run by the descendants of the town founders, the Minecraft Family (Phil and his sons, Wilbur and Techno). The other mafia is the Dream Team, which is run by a mysterious man named Dream and his two closest companions, Sapnap and George. Tubbo is with Dream’s group, and his roommate, Tommy, tries not to get too involved with the mafia.

Tubbo is an orphan who was taken in by Dream’s mafia and raised as Dream’s little brother, while Tommy was kicked out of his house by his neglectful parents when he was old enough to legally live on his own and moved in with Tubbo, who he grew up with.

Now, Tommy doesn’t like getting involved with the mafia. For one, his parents were both a part of the Sleepy Mafia, and he doesn’t have any good memories associated with him. He also sees how Tubbo returns from his jobs beaten and bloody sometimes, and it pisses him off. 

Tommy doesn’t want to get involved, but when he sees his best friend about to get kidnapped by some guys outside of their apartment building, of course he’s going to step in.

Just because he doesn’t get involved in crime, doesn’t mean that he doesn’t know how to defend himself. Tommy’s been in a couple fights before. He’s a bit sloppy, but he somehow manages to beat the crap out of these guys trying to kidnap Tubbo. He brings him back inside of their apartment and calls Dream to tell him what happened.

Meanwhile, the people from the Sleepy Mafia (Fundy, Eret, and Niki) are trying to figure out who the hell this random kid was who was able to beat them. He certainly wasn’t apart of the Dream Team. In fact, they had never even seen him before! Some kind of vigilante, maybe? But if he was, surely they would have heard of him.

They have to drag themselves back to their bosses and explain why they weren’t able to kidnap Dream’s little brother. Phil is pissed at them for getting beaten by some random kid, but is intrigued as to who exactly this kid is. Wilbur manages to find him based on Fundy’s description, and the infatuation starts from there.

Originally they’re just scouting him out to possibly join the mafia. After seeing how he beat the crap out of some of their strongest members makes them pretty intrigued in getting him to join. After learning a bit about him and his past though, as well as a bit of “watching from afar” (stalking), they start to see him as a scared, defenseless kid who needs someone to look out for him.They’re intrigued by his fighting ability, then they’re amazing on how he’s stood so long on his own, and finally they feel the overwhelming need to make it to where he doesn’t need to be alone anymore.

They break into his and Tubbo’s apartment to kidnap him a couple weeks after they first see him.

When he wakes up he’s in an unfamiliar place with these people who he only vaguely knows through Tubbo’s descriptions of them. At first he’s terrified that they’re going to kill him, and then he’s terrified by how controlling they are. They hardly let him move from where he first woke up without one of them by his side. When Phil finds out that his parents are a part of the Sleepy Mafia, he tracks them down and publicly kills them in front of a crowd (and Tommy). The one crime Phil can’t forgive is being a shit parent (I kno kinda ooc for dsmp phil lolololol fuck that guy)

So SBI basically takes Tommy in as their family and Tommy has no say in the matter. Dream wages a full on war over this because it makes Tubbo sad, and the ending depends on who wins. Either the Dream Team win the war and Tommy is brought back to his original life, or the Sleepy Mafia win and they get to keep Tommy for the rest of forever.


	7. Yantech Oneshot pt1, Tommy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best writer so this is probably the best you'll get from me
> 
> I'm going to write pt 2 tomorrow, It'll be from Techno's POV and also have the aftermath of the kidnapping at the end.
> 
> Hope you guys like this
> 
> Also i didnt really check over it for spelling mistakes that much so if i made any im sorry
> 
> no beta we die like wilbur lmao

When Tommy first saw Techno battle, he was extremely impressed, to say the least.

He was about 11 years old in the living room of Innit Inc, a house he shared with his good friends Freddie, Eryn, Rudy, and Tubbo. Tommy had been flicking through a couple channels on their old TV and stumbled upon a broadcast of a Skywars tournament being held in the main area of Hypixel. His eyes immediately fixated on one of the contestants, a masked man with long, braided pink hair, and he watched as the contestant was easily able to tear through the other competitors, making his way to victory.

He did a bit more research and learned this guy's name was Technoblade, and he was an up and coming Skywars competitor who won nearly every competition he entered. Online forums called him the “Blood God”, and spread a rumor about him being immortal. Tommy’s interest in him only grows from there.

The first time he’s able to see Techno compete is on his 12th birthday. His good friend Deo was able to get him and his friends tickets to see him compete live. Tommy’s practically buzzing with excitement on the way over there, and can hardly stay still during the competition. At one point he thinks he sees Techno staring directly at him, but he brushes it off as him being excited.

A year later, when Tommy’s 13, Techno enters a competition with a man by the name of im_a_squid_kid, challenging him to a war over who can grow the most potatoes. Techno’s popularity has only grown over the past few years, and SquidKid was pretty popular as well, so obviously the entire thing is broadcasted.

Both Techno and Squid are openly asking for support and supplies, specifically foul flesh, and Tommy jumps at the opportunity to meet his idol.

When he arrives to trade with Techno, the man’s stare seems to linger on him longer than the others there. Tommy brushes it off as him being excited again. When the interaction is over, he can’t bring himself to leave, and eventually ends up following Techno around the whole rest of the day. Techno doesn’t say anything about it and even buys him lunch, before telling him that he’ll be back at the same island to trade the next day.

So, Tommy shows up the next day, and the next, and the next, before eventually he’s spending more time with Techno then at his own home. Techno always invites him to hang out, so he doesn’t see the problem, really.

Techno’s friends don’t feel the same.

“You know he only keeps you around because he pities you, right?” One of them says to him as Techno leaves for another room.

“What?” Tommy asks, slightly startled by the unprompted accusation.

“He pities you. I mean, who wouldn’t? You're some random homeless looking kid whose only purpose in life is to obsess over him. He doesn’t really _want_ you around, he’s just too nice to tell you otherwise.”

The next week a news outlet posts an article calling him Techno’s little brother, and he tries to forget about this interaction in favor of the excitement he feels over this. Still, those words linger in the back of his mind, and are pushed to the forefront whenever Techno brushes him off during their interactions.

His doubt over him and Techno’s friendship being double sided only grows as these comments grow in number.

“God you’re so annoying. You’re lucky Techno puts up with your shit, he’s already on the verge of snapping every time you talk to him.”

“Techno hates you, y'know? He can hardly stand your voice, but he’s too polite to tell you to shut up.”

“When will you fuck off already! No one here likes you, not even Techno!”

It all comes to a breaking point a week after Tommy’s 14th birthday, when he gets into an argument with one of them over something dumb he can’t remember. It ends with him in tears running out of Techno’s house.

He doesn’t know where he is or where he’s running, he just knows that he needs to get _away_. He doesn’t even look where he’s going until he bumps into something soft.

“Woah! Easy there, kid.”

The mysterious figure looks down at him concerned, and this is the most care Tommy’s ever seen out of a stranger. The man, dressed in a green hoodie with a smiley face mask pushed to the side of his face, smiles softly at him when Tommy looks up to meet his gaze, which only makes Tommy cry harder.

“Hey, easy there kid. What happened? Do you need to talk about anything?”

Tommy just shakes his head and pushes away from his chest, trying to calm himself down. The man waits patiently until he’s calm, before speaking again.

“My name's Dream, what’s yours?” He asks, that same soft smile on his face.

“Um, Tommy. Sorry about running into you.”

“It’s no problem. You looked pretty upset, are you sure you don’t need to talk?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Thanks anyway though.” 

“Well, I’m going to go hang out with some friends. You can tag along, if you’d like?”

“Why would I go somewhere with a total stranger! Are you trying to kidnap me, bitch boy? If you are, I’ll beat the shit out of you!” Tommy exclaims with fake anger. Dream laughs down at him.

“If you didn’t want to come, you could’ve just said so.”

“Who said I didn’t want to come?”

And that’s how Tommy met the Dream Team.

~0~0~0~

There’s a slow but prominent decline in the amount of time Tommy spends with Techno. It’s not really noticeable at first, with him only missing a couple days of hanging out with him. But soon enough, a couple days turns into once a week, and once a week turns into once every two weeks, and eventually Tommy only hangs out with him when he’s not with his other friends, which is hardly ever.

Tommy realized that he’s been spending so much time with Techno that he’s been basically ignoring his other friendships, too caught up in basking in the presence of his idol. He profusely apologies to all of them, and they all are extremely understanding, telling him that they’d probably act the same way if they became friends with a celebrity. Tommy is grateful to have his friends back.

Tommy and Dream’s friendship begins to grow as well, the two of them acting more like siblings than friends. They get mistaken for such whenever they’re out together, mostly because they look extremely similar. Tommy doesn’t mind, and neither does Dream. In fact, Dream encourages it by teasingly calling Tommy his “little bro” from time to time. Tommy would be lying if he said this didn’t make him overwhelmingly happy.

He still goes to Techno’s competitions, but only occasionally, and he tries to ignore how Techno’s stare fixates on him while he’s competing.

He doesn’t see how, whenever they hand out now, Techno’s always staring at him. He’s oblivious how Techno’s hand rests on his shoulder, keeping him as close as possible. He instead remembers his friend's venomous words whenever Techno rolls his eyes at his ramblings, or scoffs at his comments. On days where this happens, he’s more than eager to return to Dream’s side.

Tommy’s found people to look up to who truly want him around for a reason other than pity. He’s found people who laugh at his jokes, ruffle his hair, and teach him about combat. He’s found older brothers who love him just as much as he loves them.

~0~0~0~

“Can I talk to you about something, Dream?” Tommy asks one day as the two sit in a park near Dream’s house. It’s late in the afternoon, and they two have been spending nearly all day together doing random dumb shit that makes them laugh. Dream looks over at him and nods, motioning for him to continue.

“You know how I used to hang around Technoblade a lot, right?”

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“Well his friends...they weren’t the nicest people in the world.”

Dream motions for him to continue, and so he does.

“They always used to say that I was annoying and Techno never wanted me around, that he only pitied me or liked the attention I gave him. They would talk about me behind my back or to my face, and would hurl insults and jeers at me every opportunity they got. In fact, on the night we met I had gotten into an argument with one of them and stormed out. Sometimes I think about what they said, and if you guys feel the same way about me.”

“What? Tommy, no. You’re not annoying, and I definitely don’t pity you. You’re my friend, one of my best friends, actually. And if anyone ever says that shit about you again, tell me who they are so I can beat them up! You’re like my little brother, Tommy, and I’d never, even for a second, not want you around,” Dream tells him in the most serious tone Tommy’s ever heard. Tommy’s heart swells and he smiles brightly over at his brother.

Dream ruffles his hair before saying, “We’d better get back to my place, it’s getting pretty dark, and Gogy and Sippycup will have my head if you get hurt out here.”

“I can protect myself, bitch! I’m a big man, nothing could ever hurt me.”

“Sure, Tommy, sure,” Dream laughed and patted his head.

“Don’t patronize me, asshole!”

He failed to notice the dark red eyes staring at him from the foliage around the park, a newfound murderous intent buried deep in them.

~0~0~0~

A couple of Techno’s friends had been murdered.

Scratch that, _most_ of Techno’s friends had been murdered.

Viciously.

They hadn’t been quietly assassinated, no. These murders were _brutal_. Tommy didn’t even know people had that much blood in them. He tried not to look at the TV when pictures of their bodies flashed on screen, but morbid curiosity led to him being exposed to something he probably shouldn’t have.

Originally Tommy assumed that this was some crazed Techno fan who had done this, but the murders didn’t stop at just Techno’s friends.

Soon, Tommy’s friends were being targeted as well.

He nearly threw up when Tubbo called him, hysterically crying out about how someone had broken into their house, before getting cut off by a scream. By the time Tommy got back home, it was too late, and he had to call the police and report the murders of Freddie, Eryn, Rudy, and Tubbo, as well as Deo, Luke, and Bitzel, who had been at their house at the time. The only reason Tommy was alive was because he was with Dream. Tommy didn’t sleep for a week after that.

The worst part about the scene was the messages made out of his friends blood. A messy heart drawn on the wall, the word “MINE” in bold letters above Bitzels corpse, and the phrase “MY PUPPY” scrawled in the hallway outside the room Tubbo’s body was found in. Tommy could only wonder if he was next on this murderers hitlist.

~0~0~0~

Tommy was curled up on the couch between Dream and George one dark evening, the three of them talking quietly about how to properly defend themselves against whoever this murderer was. The others insisted that Tommy, who had recently moved in after the “incident” (Tommy couldn’t even walk into that house without remembering in vivid detail the blood that formerly coated the place), shouldn’t be included in the conversation, but Tommy protested and refused to leave until they let him.

A crash sounded from the kitchen.

Everyone on the couch flinched, and Dream pulled a shaky finger to his lips before standing up to go investigate. Sapnap reached out to him to try and pull him back, but Dream was already halfway out the door when he tried.

The house was silent, and then there was a blood curdling scream.

The three leapt of the couch and ran in different directions: Sapnap heading into the kitchen to help his best friend while George grabbed onto Tommy’s hand and led him down the hallway connected to the living room. It was only about a minute before they heard Sapnap cry out, and George dragged them into the closest room when the house went quiet again.

“Shit, no windows!” George hissed under his breath, before whipping his head around at the sound of footsteps nearby. He quickly opened a closet door and shoved Tommy inside.

“Stay here, I’m going to go look for help, okay? Don’t move, don’t breathe, just be incredibly quiet. Stay safe, little bro. I’ll be back,” George looked down at him with wet eyes and a look that meant he doubted his words, but Tommy nodded.

“I love you, George.”

“Love you too, Toms.”

And with that he shut the closet door and ran out of the room.

Not long after, a piercing scream shattered the silence of the house, and Tommy knew that his friend was dead. He curled up on the closet floor and prayed to any god that existed that he made it out alive. Tommy was too young to die, he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to become the next in the long line of victims that came out of this brutal killers genocide. He didn’t want to become a shaky, bloody heart scrawled on the walls.

Heavy footsteps approached the room he was in, and Tommy sucked in a sharp breath as the door opened and someone stepped inside. His heart was pounding so loud that Tommy felt like the person outside could hear it. The only thing running through his mind being _I’m gonna die I’m gonna die I’m gonna die I’m gonna di-_

“Tommy?”

Tommy breathed out a sigh of relief and flung open the closet door. _He knew that voice_. It was _Techno_. Techno would protect him, of course he could. Techno was the strongest person he knew! He could beat the shit out of this murder! Techno opened his arms and Tommy flung himself into them, shaking and sobbing into Techno’s chest as the man stroked his hair, wrapping his arms around him and soothing his cries.

“Hey, hey, It’s okay Tommy. You’re safe, I got you. I got you.’

“T-Tech! Tech-no I- We were- We were ju-just sitting i-in the li-ving room Tech-Techie! I-I don’t- Techie! I don’t wanna die! Techie please, please help!” Tommy blabbered out, sobs breaking his already barely understandable sentence. He clung to Techno as hard as he could and buried his head further into his chest as Techno’s grip increased.

“Shh, it’s okay, puppy. Techie’s got you. You’re safe.”

That's right, Tommy was safe. Techno’s got him. Techno-

Wait.

Puppy?

The vivid image of the words “MY PUPPY” scrawled on the wall in Tubbo’s blood flashed across his vision, and Tommy froze in Techno’s chest. He suddenly wretched away from Techno’s grip and took a few shaky steps back. Techno only stepped closer.

“Wh- Puppy? Tech-Techno don’t- you didn’t- t-that’s not funny.”

The expression in Techno’s eyes grew somehow darker and more fond at the same time, and Tommy was caught in his blood red gaze.

“Oh, but it’s a good comparison, right? You are like a little puppy. My puppy. Always following me around, so eager for my attention and companionship. I haven’t been giving you the attention you deserve, huh?”

“I-” Tommy’s back hit the wall.

“But that’s going to change soon, I promise. Techie’s gonna take good care of you, and things are going to go back to the way they used to be.

Techno reached out and grabbed Tommy by the arm, pulling him back and into his chest. He pulled a potion up and into Tommy’s mouth, and Tommy choked on the bitter tasting liquid as it went down his throat. Soon enough, his vision began to grow blurry, and he passed out in Techno’s arms.


	8. Yantech Oneshot pt2, Techno's POV

When Techno first saw Tommy, he was about 19 years old. He had recently grown in popularity and was steadily rising in the ranks of his fellow skywars players.

It was just a regular competition, at least at first, and that’s when he saw him.

A puppy.

At least, that’s what he looked like to Techno. He was sitting in the stands, just like every other fan there to see him, but there was something different about Tommy that just stuck out to Techno. Gleaming, innocent bright blue eyes staring down at him in awe. Shaggy blond hair that looked both like the most tangly monstrosity to ever exist and the softest thing anyone could ever touch. Techno was shocked by the amount of admiration he found in this boy, that was all directed at him.

Techno couldn’t get thoughts of the boy out of his head for a week. Whenever he saw the sky or the sun he remembered him, whenever he saw a dog on a walk all he could think about was the kid’s excitement and barely contained energy/

He met Tommy again when he was 20. He had recently gotten into a potato war with his rival, SquidKid, and was asking for support from fans. He had almost completely forgotten about Tommy at this point, but thoughts of his energetic, adoring fan of his were pushed to the front of his mind when Tommy approached him with foul flesh. Techno didn’t say a word when Tommy followed him around the rest of the day, or the days after.

~0~0~0~

Techno’s not an idiot, he knew that his ‘friends’ weren’t as fond as Tommy as he was, but he honestly couldn’t give less of a shit what they thought.

Tommy and he had bonded over the past few months they’d been together. Techno nearly cried when he read a news article calling them brothers. In a way, Tommy was like his little brother. He was a needy, clingy kid who looked up to Techno like he was a god. Techno liked the term “brother”.

Techno found himself reciprocating that admiration. Of course, he didn’t show any love or praise towards Tommy on the outside, it would ruin his branding. But he hoped that Tommy knew how much he loved him.

Apparently he didn’t, as one day, when Techno was 21, Tommy stopped showing up to follow him around. 

It was a bit unusual, the first day that Tommy disappeared, but Techno just assumed he was sick or busy. Tommy couldn’t follow him around forever ~~yes he could, yes he could and techno would _make_ him~~, he was bound to miss a day eventually.

But when he didn’t show up for a week, Techno started to get worried.

Was he hurt? Had he been kidnapped? Techno _knew_ that he couldn’t protect himself, why didn’t he _protect_ him? Techno would raise hell to get his baby brother back.

Tommy eventually showed back up, rambling on about someone named “Dream”, but Techno was too euphoric about his return to really listen to what he was saying. He made sure that he stuck close to Tommy’s side the entire day.

Tommy only continued to show up for about three days before he disappeared again.

His disappearance became a common occurrence, and Techno was losing his mind.

Where was he going? Who is Dream? Is Dream hurting him? Does Tommy look up to Dream? Does Tommy not _need_ Techno anymore?

No, that last one was stupid. Of course Tommy needed Techno. Tommy _only_ needed Techno, he just didn’t see that yet. He would, though. At least, Techno hoped so.

~0~0~0~

Techno was having a terrible day.

One of the worst he’s ever had, actually.

He woke up feeling terrible, probably coming down with a cold or something. The grind doesn’t wait for the sick, though, and he had to compete in a skywars tournament today.

Which he promptly lost.

Horribly.

He was actually one of the first to get out. It was quite a shock to both the audience and himself. His friends got upset at him, which turned into an argument with them about how he was falling off, and how they didn’t want to spend time with a failure.

Techno was starting to get a headache, both from stress and sickness.

He _needed_ to see Tommy today. He didn’t think he could make it through the day without at least a small glimpse of the blond boy. The pictures in his room weren’t enough anymore. He needed the real thing. He didn’t need to talk to him, or even hear him talk. He just needed to see his puppy.

When he found him, Tommy was sitting on a bench next to some guy in green. Techno assumed this was the “Dream” guy Tommy was so fond of. He tuned into their conversation.

“You know how I used to hang around Technoblade a lot, right?”

Oh, they were talking about him. It’s good to know that Tommy thinks just as much about him as he does about Tommy.

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“Well his friends...they weren’t the nicest people in the world.”

Techno was confused. Yeah, his friends we’re assholes probably only using him for his popularity, but surely they hadn’t been mean to Tommy? Who could possibly hate _Tommy_?

“They always used to say that I was annoying and Techno never wanted me around, that he only pitied me or liked the attention I gave him. They would talk about me behind my back or to my face, and would hurl insults and jeers at me every opportunity they got. In fact, on the night we met I had gotten into an argument with one of them and stormed out. Sometimes I think about what they said, and if you guys feel the same way about me.”

What? Techno didn’t know that. _They’re_ the reason his puppy left him? His ‘friends’ are the reason Tommy dare stray from his side? They caused him to think he’s annoying, or a burden, or unloved by Techno? They will _pay_.

“What? Tommy, no. You’re not annoying, and I definitely don’t pity you. You’re my friend, one of my best friends, actually. And if anyone ever says that shit about you again, tell me who they are so I can beat them up! You’re like my little brother, Tommy, and I’d never, even for a second, not want you around.”

Techno didn’t think he could get any angrier than he already was, but Dream somehow found a way to do that. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ He’s not Tommy’s brother, _Techno_ is Tommy’s brother. Tommy is _his_ baby brother. Tommy is _his_ puppy. Tommy is _his_ Tommy. Tommy is _his his his his his his his_ and _only his_.

Everyone will pay. They will all pay for taking _his Tommy_ away from him. Things will go back to the way they used to be, _Techno will make sure of that_.

~0~0~0~

His first target was his so-called ‘friends’.

Each of them had to go. It didn’t matter if they had only talked to Tommy once or a thousand times, they were all in the way of Techno’s adoring fan.

No, not his fan. His brother.

Techno found getting rid of them a lot easier than he thought it would be. When making this plan, he assumed that he’d have some kind of emotional breakdown over the thought of killing his friends, but everytime he looked at them he remembered how somber Tommy’s voice was when he opened up to Dream, he remembered every time his Tommy flinched or shrunk away from Techno’s friends, he remembered how broken and upset Tommy looked whenever Techno dismissed him. Thoughts of his puppy fueled him to keep going, and soon enough, any of Techno’s friends who had spoken to Tommy were gone.

Now he had to move on to the slightly harder part.

Techno wasn’t a fan of killing kids, _especially_ when their deaths would make his puppy sad, but it had to be done. They were in the way of Techno’s family, of his baby brother.

He didn’t know why or when he started writing messages with their blood, but he assumed he just wanted people to understand how he felt. They needed to know not to get in the way.

He was a little upset that his Tommy was the one to find the bodies. His brother was too young to have to see the murders up close. But there wasn’t much he could do, other than promise to comfort him when Tommy finally came home.

Last was the “Dream Team”. God, how Techno despised them. They were so close with what was _his_. How _dare_ they act like Tommy’s family, Techno was the only family the boy needed.

He almost felt guilt when he saw how broken Tommy looked, standing in the door of that closet, but those thoughts were cast away when the boy ran into Techno’s awaiting arms. Techno could protect him, Techno _would_ protect him. Forever.

“Hey, hey, It’s okay Tommy. You’re safe, I got you. I got you.’

“T-Tech! Tech-no I- We were- We were ju-just sitting i-in the li-ving room Tech-Techie! I-I don’t- Techie! I don’t wanna die! Techie please, please help!”

Techno’s heart swelled at the nickname, and he held Tommy a little tighter.

“Shh, it’s okay, puppy. Techie’s got you. You’re safe.”

He felt Tommy freeze at the words, and suddenly remembered that Tommy was the one to find his friends bodies. Oh well, the secret had to come out eventually. How else was he going to take his puppy home? Tommy started backing away from him as Techno stepped closer.

“Wh- Puppy? Tech-Techno don’t- you didn’t- t-that’s not funny.”

“Oh, but it’s a good comparison, right? You are like a little puppy. My puppy. Always following me around, so eager for my attention and companionship. I haven’t been giving you the attention you deserve, huh?”

“I-” Tommy’s back hit the wall.

“But that’s going to change soon, I promise. Techie’s gonna take good care of you, and things are going to go back to the way they used to be, I promise.

Techno reached out and grabbed Tommy by the arm, pulling him back and into his chest. He pulled a potion up and into Tommy’s mouth, and Tommy choked on the bitter tasting liquid as it went down his throat. Soon enough, he passed out in Techno’s arms.

Techno froze for a minute, holding Tommy close while he slept peacefully in Techno’s arms. He finally had his puppy back, and he wasn’t letting him go any time soon.

~0~0~0~

When Tommy awoke, his head was killing him. It took him a couple moments to collect himself and discover where exactly he was.

He was in Techno’s house, in the grand red room he used to spend the night in. It was his favorite, as it was colored red and white like his “brand”. Little did he know, the room was made with him in mind.

His leg felt heavy, and he looked down at it to see a solid looking chain clamped around his ancle, attaching it to his bed post. He gave a quick tug at it, and it didn’t budge, not even a little.

Tommy was on the verge of hyperventilating when Techno walked in the room. He immediately noticed Tommy’s panicked state and rushed over to the boy. Techno cupped Tommy’s face in his hands and whipped away his tears, holding the boy close to his chest and running his fingers through Tommy’s hair.

“Shhh, you’re okay, Toms. No one’s going to hurt you, not anymore. You’re safe, Techie’s got you. He’s never going to let go, okay?”

That only made Tommy sob harder, leaning further into Techno’s touch, trying to find some kind of comfort. 

Tommy looked up to Techno for so long with some kind of obsessive adoration. He had posters of him in his room back home, he tuned into every Skywars competition Techno participated in, he bought merch and signed pictures, he got piggyback rides from Deo and climbed up fences for a glimpse at Techno’s braided pink hair.

Little did he know, the adoration was completely reciprocated. In fact, Techno’s love for him was much stronger than Tommy’s own. He had pictures of the boy in his room, either taken with or without consent. He researched he boy for hours, reading through every piece of information or history that contained the name “Tommyinnit”. He designed a room and wrote poems about the sun and the sky all while thinking about a boy he only got a glimpse of at age 19. He subconsciously scanned the crowd at every tournament he participated in, just to find the excited, adoring fan he hoped would be there.

“I’ve finally got you, my Tommy, and I’m never going to let you go again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I meant to write it yesterday, but I kinda got busy w/ school stuff and didn't have the time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Working on making another prompt rn, but I might try to do more oneshots in the future.


	9. lil a/n

hi guys

just wanted to say that I have the same opinion as sillyshoes on the whole shipping stuff

heres a link to their a/n on it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684134/chapters/71586294

all of these prompts and oneshots are suppose to be platonic. shipping minors who have explicitly said that theyre uncomfortable with shipping/nsfw stuff isn't really cool. actually it's pretty bad, no matter how old you are

so yea, thats all i had to say. please dont see this stuff as romantic or sexual in any way, it kinda makes me sick to think of someone taking my oneshots/prompts as a sexual thing

ok love u guys bye, new prompt should be coming out soon


	10. Competition (all of SBI fight over Tommy, eventually decide to just share him)

Also SMP Earth. Sorry but I have a hard time making overprotective Phil in dsmp it’s just not gonna happen.

The sbi boiz all meet Tommy, and they all find him incredibly annoying at first.

But slowly, they all have a really heartfelt moment with him, that is the kickstart to their obsession.

Honestly I have no idea what the heartfelt stuff would be (this is a book for not very thought out prompts after all) but I’ll try my best, you can make the moments whatever you want.

-Tommy and Techno post battle are kinda tired and just vibing, Techno gets to see a softer much more relaxed version of Tommy, the two talk about their feelings n shit, both feeling like their friends have put them in a box (the super strong pvp guy and the child), and that they’re tired w/ having the rest of themselves being ignored in favor of these labels

-Tommy and Phil also having a post battle/meeting conversation, and Tommy opening up to Phil about his lack of present parents (me once again making Tommy’s parents magically disappear in a prompt), and how he’s started to view Phil as kind of a father figure (tho he’s pretty embarrassed by this)

-Wilbur and Tommy talking about the pressures of being an admin/leading a faction (essentially being people that others look up to for guidance and support), when they hardly know how to keep themselves out of trouble

After seeing a softer side of Tommy, they start to view everything else he does differently than they did before. They begin to view Tommy as not a “child”, but a _child_. A kid who’s been beaten down by life and is clinging to the last bits of his childhood by playing pranks and being annoying. He begins to become less annoying to them, and more endearing. They want to know more about him, and they want to keep him from hurting ever again. They all want Tommy to be apart of their family.

But they don’t want to share.

Wilbur, Techno, and Phil all want Tommy to themself. They all think that they’re the only one who can protect him, who knows the _real_ Tommy and what’s best for him.

They all eventually find out about their respective fondness for him, and obviously make some kind of competition over who will be able to keep Tommy.

The first one to make a move is Wilbur, inviting Tommy over to his house to just hang out (after their convo Wil and Tommy start to become closer). He makes drinks for the two of them, but spikes Tommy’s and knocks him out.

And then the games began.

Tommy essentially just gets passed around by the three of them for a while. Techno breaks Tommy out of Wilbur’s house, only to lock him in his own. Phil rescues Tommy from there, but when it comes time for Tommy to go back to Business Bay Phil won’t let him. Then, Wilbur saves Tommy from Phil’s house, and the cycle continues.

Over the course of this battle for Tommy, they soon realize that they all want whats best for Tommy in the end, and grow a sort of mutual respect for each other.

Tommy also starts to become a bit desensitized to the constant kidnapping, and knows that he won’t stay in one place for too long. Something that was originally terrifying turned into kind of a big joke to him, and he’s even able to occasionally sneak back to the bay when the other three are distracted.

Then he gets the shit kicked out of him.

I’m thinking maybe the Bean Empire, bc I remember them having a lot of beef w/ Tommy, or maybe a different ending to the god war w/ Josh just destroying BB, but some third party comes in with a grudge against Business Bay and severely injures Tommy.

Wilbur, Techno, and Phil are not pleased.

They seek revenge on whoever did this and take Tommy back to one of their respective bases, and while Tommy is practically in a coma they sit down and talk about their feelings, basically.

They begin to mend their relationships and come to a conclusion. They used to be one family unit, they can do it again. And if there's one thing they have in common, it’s the need to keep Tommy safe. He wasn’t safe while they were passing him around. He was actually still out in the open, and was able to slip away from their grasp on multiple occasions. He was still being exposed to the harsh world that hurt him so much while they were fighting.

They put aside their differences to work towards a common goal, which is keeping Tommy safe.

When Tommy wakes up, they explain to him their alliance, and tell him that he won’t have to worry about them fighting anymore. The terror that Tommy felt those first couple of days returns tenfold when he realizes that they’re seriously going to keep him there, probably for the rest of his life. This is no longer a game or a competition, the game is over now. They’ve got their prize, and they’re not giving him up.

~0~0~0~

I actually came up with an alternate set up to how they all became obsessed w/ Tommy.

Basically, it was all a competition from the beginning.

Phil, Wilbur, and Techno are growing pretty bored of just plain fighting with swords and wars and stuff, so they decide to spice it up a bit. Whoever can become allies with the stubborn child by the end of the month wins (whatever you want them to win, probably diamonds or a dragon egg or sm). 

So they all originally seek out Tommy and are nice to him just to win him over for their competition. But, in becoming Tommy’s friend, they start seeing the soft nice loyal Tommy who will do anything for the people he cares about, and they fall in love with the real Tommy and not the Tommy they’ve been presented with.

And that’s what changes their competition to the “whoever gets Tommy keeps him” one.


	11. Dadza finds a depressed child and wants to murder his family

Here take your obsessive Dadza. I’ve really been neglecting him recently and I feel bad.

Still not DSMP tho, c!Phil has never had a singular thought about Tommy in canon lmao. Probably forgot he existed tbh.

So Phil is your average guy, he lives alone (sorry Kristin we love you), but really wants a family.

He goes out to a bridge or sm late at night and sees this scrawny blond teenager about to jump off.

So obviously he talks him off the edge, and Tommy almost immediately trusts this stranger with more fatherly vibes than his own father, and opens up to him about all of his family troubles. His parents ignore him until they need something from him, usually money or some kind of favor, and he gets into a fight with them before being kicked out of the house. The stress of that, plus some pretty harsh bullying from people in his class (*cough* *cough* Dream probably *cough*), and the fact that his best friend and him got into a huge fight a while ago led to Tommy deciding that shit wasn’t worth it anymore.

So Phil takes Tommy back to his house and lets him spend the night. Tommy originally protests, but seeing as he has nowhere to go he ends up staying.

Phil is very attached to this kid.

He immediately saw him as a son the moment Tommy turned around to face him. He want’s to protect him, to teach him that life can not suck, to take him under his wing and keep him safe and happy forever. Tommy gave him a soft smile when Phil let him stay the night, and Phil will cherish that forever.

Phil is also incredibly angry.

Not at Tommy, of course not. His little angel hasn’t done anything to make Phil upset, and he probably never will. No, he’s mad at Tommy’s parents. How could they hurt and ignore someone so precious? Tommy’s a child, he’s _Phil’s_ child, and they will pay for what they did to him.

Mans murders Tommy’s parents, or blackmails them/destroys their life. Really just makes them repent for what they did.

All the while he’s taking Tommy’s already fractured mental state and making him incredibly dependent on Phil. He doesn’t like manipulating Tommy like this, but Tommy is shaping up to be a headstrong, stubborn kid, and Phil needs to get Tommy to trust him completely before he goes back to how he was before Phil found him.

Essentially subtly implying that no one cares about Tommy except for Phil.

Phil is also incredibly overprotective, and his overprotectiveness increases as Tommy spends more and more time at his house. He lets Tommy be outside less and less, and then lets him free roam the house less, until eventually Tommy is basically confined into his room unless Phil is with him, which conditions him into associating freedom with Phil.

So Tommy gets a lil fucked up in the head and relies solely on Phil for support and love and care and a family he never got.

The end.

Unless you don’t want it to be. Tubbo and Tommy got into a fight a while ago, and then Tommy goes missing (he’s just been at Phil’s for a while), and Tubbo, riddled with guilt, goes to find Tommy. He sees the damage that Phils has done, and eventually manages to convince Tommy that Phil isn’t the greatest person in the world. Tommy stays with Tubbo and Schlatt (DADSCHLATT DADSCHLATT DADSCHLATT) since his parents are probably dead or something and learns what real family is supposed to be like.

So yea, Phil. I guess this is the third part of the platonic yandere series, but I really wanted to do a solo Dadza since I did solo Wilbur and Techno. 

Hope u liked this :)


	12. Forced Adoption :)

The title is basically the description of all of these prompts lmao

So Tommy at the setup for this is 10-13. I’m also thinking of him as a raccoon hybrid but it really has nothing to do with the story, it's just how I'm picturing him while I'm writing.

Tommy is a raccoon boi who lives in the same town as SBI. He’s only recently come here, as he tends to travel a lot, and he finds the town quite cozy.

He does a lot of thieving, as one does, and ends up stealing from Phil while he’s at the market. As most of the stories like this go, Phil catches him and chases him down. When he catches him, he asks if Tommy needs a place to stay for a bit. Tommy declines, but Phil decides to keep an eye on him anyway.

Wilbur and Techno both have similar experiences where Tommy was either bothering them or stealing from them, but they keep an eye on him like their dad requested and soon fall in love with this kid. He’s very sweet, but just puts up a prickly exterior so as to not get hurt. He seems like he’s been through too much at such a young age, and the two want to protect him. Also they think the kid’s hilarious and the best, and also very adorable. Tommy’s kinda tsundere-ish (PLATONIC) in that he’s very rude and loud to the people he likes as to not show weakness, but he very subtly shows that he likes people by kinda clinging to them or giving them things, even though he doesn’t have much himself.

Tommy starts hanging around the rest of SBI more, and people around town start calling them family, saying that Phil probably adopted another kid. Phil, Wilbur, and Techno have started to view Tommy as family as well, and are very reluctant to let him continue living on the streets.

The first time Tommy stays the night at their house, Phil and Wilbur have to hold Techno back from just forcing Tommy not to leave. Tommy starts spending a bit more time over at their place, and what started as an occasional thing turned into Tommy spending multiple nights in Phil, Wilbur, and Techno’s guest bedroom, which has been subtly changing into a bedroom for Tommy.

Tommy eventually starts to become paranoid that the Minecrafts will abandon him or hurt him. After all, they aren’t the only people who’ve played nice to him only to stab him in the back. He’s met people in past towns who did the same thing: invited him in and built up trust, only to kick him out and laugh at him as he struggled. People are cruel.

It’s not just that, though. The Minecrafts have also started acting a little weird around him. Sometimes, when he’d try to leave their house, they’d lock the front door or the door to his bedroom so he couldn’t get out, or one of them would basically drag him away from the door and further into the house. He started getting pretty tired after meals, and there would always be a weird aftertaste to the food he ate or things he drunk. The Minecrafts were becoming much more possessive and hardly let him do anything without one of them by his side. It starts to become a bit much for him.

So, Tommy leaves town.

Phil, Wilbur, and Techno lose their minds, and spend the next few years either thinking of or searching for Tommy. They swear on their (probably immortal, do you think that the angel of death would let his kids die?) lives that they’ll find Tommy and bring him home, if it’s the last thing they do.

Meanwhile, Tommy is having the time of his life. He’s recently stumbled upon a town called Dream Essempee. Well it’s much less of a town and more of a community, but still (this is not really the Dream SMP, that’s just the name of the town they all live in. There's no wars or L’manberg or any plot related stuff, it’s just a bunch of friends who live near each other). He’s met a lot of friends there, like Fundy, Niki, and Quackity, and he also met his best friend, Tubbo, the two of them becoming attached at the hip from the day they met.

Tommy makes a home there. He makes a place for himself, where he feels much more comfortable than he’s ever been before. These people see him as not a dirty, thieving street rat, but instead as a friend and fellow member of the town.

Tommy’s around 16 when the Minecrafts find him again. It’s a complete accident that they do, as they basically stumbled upon the town with no knowledge of its existence, but they see Tommy and are overjoyed that they’ve finally found their little boy. They believe that them randomly finding the town was their hearts leading them back to him, and take it as a sign that he’s meant to be back with them.

Tommy’s a little shocked to see them again, but is polite and tries to ignore the way they seem to hover around him wherever he goes. They’ve even broken into his house a couple times just to watch him. It’s starting to freak Tommy out a bit, but everyone around the Essempee is a little weird so who cares.

Phil, Techno, and Wilbur decide that it’s time for Tommy to come “home”. They break into his house again while he’s sleeping and chloroform him or sm, before beginning the long trek back to their base.

When Tommy wakes up he’s in the guest bedroom of the Minecrafts house and has no idea what’s going on. Phil, Techno, and Wilbur are all doting on him and calmly telling him that he’s back with his family now, and that everythings okay. He’ll never be alone again. Meanwhile Tommy’s freaking out because he has no idea whats going on, and they’re all being super weird.

For a more positive ending, the residents of the Dream Essempee realize that Tommy’s been kidnapped and rescue him, and he’s brought back to the place where he feels loved, accepted, and free.

For a darker ending, no one finds him and he’s trapped with the Minecrafts, slowly learning to become dependent on them and never wanting to leave their house again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's been so long since an update! i got super busy w/ school, and then my power went out 4 a couple of days. i'm back now though! hope you guys liked this one


	13. SBI Break: Best Friends Forever :)))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toob and Ran Toob and Ran
> 
> This prompt was inspired by a comment by owowasherelol
> 
> “have you ever tried making a prompt for lets say, tubbo or ranboo going "this is my friend now. however i have trouble expressing the extent of which my love and care for you reaches and therefore i will kidnap you" for tommy? (horrible explanation but you should get what i mean)”
> 
> I just kinda wanted to expand on the idea.
> 
> Not dsmp btw

Tommy stumbles upon Tubbo and Ranboo’s base while out adventuring for himself. He (12ish) has recently been abandoned by SBI, w/ Phil and Techno going out on adventures and Wilbur finally getting sick of sticking around and leaving w/ Schlatt as well. The house was too lonely for Tommy, so he packed up his bags and left.

Tommy ends up moving in with the two, the three of them becoming very good friends. They go on loads of adventures and become very close to one another.

Tubbo and Ranboo don’t know if they’re communicating their love to Tommy enough, though. Tommy gets very worried about the two of them abandoning him, and it certainly seems as if Tubbo and Ranboo are closer to each other than they are with Tommy, seeing as they’ve grown up together.

So when they’re around 16ish, Tubbo and Ranboo start forming a plan. They need to properly show Tommy that they care about him, and that they won’t even abandon him. At the same time they need to make sure that Tommy’s abandonment issues won’t lead to him leaving so that he’d avoid the grief of being left behind. The best way to do that? By locking him away in their base for the rest of their natural lives, obviously.

They’ve probably made a much bigger, secluded base for the three of them, and Tommy’s locked very deep below ground where its both hard for him to escape and for anyone to find him. Tubbo and Ranboo hang out with him a lot, and at times it seems like things are how they used to be, but Tubbo and Ranboo’s possessive words and gazes, as well as the very locked door that Tommy is never allowed to the other side of, are both pretty strong indicators that things will never be the same.

I have 3 different ideas on how this could end

Number 1: Tommy manages to build up Tubbo and Ranboo’s trust, and they eventually let him start leaving his room and walking around the base a bit. Tommy plays the long game, giving the two plenty of reasons to trust that he won’t run away, and convincing them that he’s fully given into the idea that he’ll stay with them forever. After months of planning, Tommy’s able to escape and runs as far away from their base as he possibly can, and makes a new life for himself where he is free.

Number 2: SBI returns home, thinking that Tommy will be there waiting for them. Phil and Techno are pretty upset with Wilbur for leaving Tommy, but they’re also pretty guilty about leaving in the first place. When he’s not there they go looking for him, and eventually find Tubbo, Ranboo, and Tommy’s base, managing to free Tommy. They try to heal their relationship the best they can and make up for lost time.

Number 3: The “bad ending”. Tommy, while trying to keep his spirits up and play the long game like in the first ending, eventually crumples to Tubbo and Ranboo’s constant affection. He’s been so worried about abandonment, and for the four years he’s lived with them, has always been on edge and ready to leave if it seems like they’ve been gone for too long. The constant reassurance that they’d never abandon him, as well as Tommy basically being forced to become dependent on Tubbo and Ranboo, lead to him giving in to their twisted form of friendship and staying with them forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty short one I know, sorry about that
> 
> Btw all of these prompts are completely free to use! You don't need to ask permission to write them, but please comment if you do I would love to see them!


	14. Techno Techno Techno Techno

Returning to my roots with a solo Techno

Can you guys tell that I really like SMP Earth? I loved how BB was basically just the team rocket of the whole thing, just fucking around and being the cartoon villains who fail miserably all of the time except for when they don’t and win against all odds and punt god into the sun its great

Anyway yea SMP Earth

Techno has grown used to the presence of an annoying teenager by his side during his time on SMP Earth. He was a bit startled by the near daily annoyance that Business bay (or more specifically Tommy) was, but he didn’t hate it. In fact, he had grown quite fond of Tommy, with the kid being able to bounce back from nearly everything Techno throws at him.

Unfortunately, Tommy’s near immunity doesn’t last forever. Techno takes it too far one time and accidentally kills him, sending him into a pretty painful respawn. Everyone has infinite respawns, but they hurt like hell.

Unknowingly to Techno, either the way Tommy died or the fact that he hasn’t respawned since some traumatic events (probably involving Dream, his parents, 2b2t, or hybrid hunters if you make him a hybrid), caused Tommy to go into a full blown panic attack that leaves him associating Techno with some pretty upsetting things, making him avoid the piglin hybrid for a while.

Techno feels extremely guilty, and notices Tommy’s absence much more than he thought he would. Tommy being missing from his life makes Techno realize how much he needs him. It also makes him panic over the thought of permadeaths. While they are rare, they are possible, and he nearly has a breakdown at the thought of possibly losing Tommy forever. Tommy’s death also reminded him of his violent past, and he doesn’t want to be the reason Tommy never wakes up. He eventually is able to get into contact with Tommy, and Tommy explains that it isn’t Techno’s fault and opens up to Techno about his rough past, which makes Techno like 100 times more protective of him.

He watches over Tommy like a hawk, making sure that the boy never even thinks about the possibility of getting hurt. Tommy’s thankful that Techno wants to help him, but starts getting annoyed as Techno’s protective tendencies become more intense.

Tommy either always spends the night at Techno’s or Techno sleeps in Tommy's house (both without Tommy’s permission). He’s a looming figure over Tommy’s shoulder. The kid can hardly get a break from Techno being around him and it’s starting to become suffocating. Techno also is frequently trying to have some kind of physical contact with him, whether it be a hand on the shoulder of a full blown protective hug/cuddle that Tommy can’t leave for a while, sometimes spanning multiple hours if Techno feels like Tommy’s been ignoring him. It’s like Techno is trying to remind himself that Tommy is real, and is alive and okay.

Tommy eventually gets sick of it and tries distancing himself, before having a confrontation with Techno about his behavior. By the end of it, Tommy feels like Techno will give him some space. And he does, by leaving Tommy alone for a couple days.

But during those days, Techno is preparing. He creates a separate base that only he knows about. He brews weakness potions and sets up surveillance cameras around the base. He builds a big, soft, safe room dawned in bright reds and shining golds. He stocks the base with everything it needs to feed and house a fully grown piglin hybrid and an underweight 16 year old for as long as they need to be there.

If Tommy willingly let Techno protect him, Techno will _force_ Tommy under his protection.

So yea all the kidnappy stuff happens, probably in the dead of night so that no ones awake to witness it happening.

Tommy wakes up in the room far, far away from everyone else, and he lives out the rest of his life under Techno’s “protection”.

If that's the ending you want. The bay boys could always track him down, and Phil would probably wonder where Techno went.

I don’t have everything planned out, this _is_ a book for half-baked prompts, after all.


	15. A/N oneshot book?

Hi guys just wanted to ask your opinion real quick

Would you prefer if I made a separate book for writing one shots or if I would just continue to post them here?

I don’t do a lot of writing, so the reason I’m asking is because the book would be updated very rarely. But I’ve been working on a oneshot for the Rich Asshole Brothers prompt, and I just wanted to see if you guys would like the prompts separate from the oneshots.

Anyway that’s all, I’ll get back to making prompts now. Bai!


End file.
